Najenda
General Najenda is the tetartagonist and leader of Night Raid in the manga/anime series Akame Ga Kill! She is a former General of the Empire and the head of the assassin group Night Raid, a faction of the Revolutionary Army dedicated to taking apart the Empire's defences piece by piece, in preparation for the final attack against the Prime Minister, Honest. She is voiced by Risa Mizuno in the Japanese version of the anime and Shelley Calene-Black in the English version. Appearance Najenda is a woman with short silver hair and purple eyes. She wears an eyepatch where her right eye used to be. She wears a black suit that shows her cleavage. She has a mechanical right arm. When she was younger, her hair was longer and she wore it tied and braided. Personality Najenda is taciturn, sharp-minded and level-headed, she leads the group with a surprisingly gentle, but firm air. Her years of experience serving in the Empire as a general have made her a highly capable leader. Najenda is sometimes mistaken as a man due to her boyish appearance, even sometimes being nicknamed 'The Hunk of the Rebellion" by her cohorts. She tends to have a habit of telling "cold jokes" and making bad puns. Bio Najenda was once a General of the Empire who decided to defect after realizing how corrupt the current regime was. She was a colleague of Esdeath, accompanying her on a past expedition for the Empire. During a mission to eliminate a Revolutionary army base, Najenda informed her army of her plan to defect from the Empire. Because of that she and her troops became a target of Imperial troops and eventually Esdeath's army. She lost both her right eye and arm in the short ensuing battle against Esdeath. Apparently, she was able to convince Akame to switch sides after failing to kill her. During the attack on Night Raid's hideout by Team Stylish, Najenda arrives just in time to aid her comrades, bringing with her two new members. Chelsea, and the human Teigu, Susanoo. When Tatsumi first arrived, Najenda explained his options to him and as well as who he would be paired up with each time for training. She assigns roles and pairs each member of Night Raid together. Powers and Abilities She once demonstrated on Leone her ability to fire her prosthetic hand and reel it back in. She can even reel herself to the arm, quickly delivering a kick while doing it. She named this technique "reel assault". She herself has commented that due to the injuries that Esdeath inflicted on her, she is only at 40% her original strength. This may have also rendered her unsuitable to handle her old Teigu, Pumpkin, which was wielded by Mine. She is still however a capable fighter, being able to use her prosthetic hand to generate momentum for her kicks and punches that can rip a head off in one blow. She was the master of the human Teigu, Susanoo, up until his demise. Until her arrival at HQ, Susanoo was in a state of dormancy, and began to react to her presence. Susanoo told the members of Night Raid that it was because Najenda resembled his previous master, who was a great general. Trivia * Najenda resembles to Hajime Nagumo from Arifureta: From Commonplace to World's Strongest. Navigation Category:Female Category:Leaders Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Defectors Category:Tragic Category:Anti Hero Category:Chaotic Good Category:Extremists Category:Military Category:Vigilante Category:Big Good Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Determinators Category:Parents Category:Hope Bringer Category:Lethal Category:Strategists Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Charismatic Category:Outright Category:Redeemed Villains